


Life as a Cyclops

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Armin notices that Hanji has some difficulty adjusting to having only one eye. (Spoiler-y for recent-ish chapters, I guess?)





	

~ Life as a Cyclops ~

"Are you... okay...?" Armin asked hesitantly, after having just seen Hanji clip her shoulder on the edge of the door frame when she entered the room.

"Huh?" the distracted commander asked as she stumbled over an inconveniently-located box. She managed to restore her balance without falling down, and turned to look at Armin. The teenager did not repeat his question, but by this point her mind had caught up with her ears, and she answered, "Sure, fine." She waved her hand dismissively. "All part of my new life as a cyclops."

Armin's expression went from worried to mildly horrified at this pronouncement.

"I'm sure I'll adjust to the loss of depth perception eventually," she said. Adding, with another hand-wave, "Until then, bumping into things a lot is my new reality."

~end~


End file.
